deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:VJF
Both of them are ridiculously powerful (Doomguy can hold on his own killing many demons without difficulty and destroys Hell all by himself whilst '''Hayate is capable of dodging melee attacks and ballistic weaponry, and is essentially invincible with physical prowess far surpassing any other normal human being).and both are masters at weaponry (Doomguy is ambidexterous and Hayate can wield a 23-pound machine gun in one hand and fire it without trouble). =Combatants= Doomguy The only thing known about the Doom marine's life prior to the events of the Doom games is that he was stationed on the Mars base in the first place because he had assaulted a superior officer who ordered him to fire upon innocent civilians. In Doom 3, on the other hand, it is specified that the player has been sent to Mars as a replacement for another marine lost in the operations. The two back stories are not necessarily contradictory. In the introductory story for TNT: Evilution, the Final Doom manual claims the marine is part of the United States Space Marine Corps, a play on the nonfictional United States Marine Corps. It is implied in Wolfenstein RPG that the original Doomguy is a descendant of William B.J. Blazkowicz destined to confront and finally defeat the Harbinger of Doom (Cyberdemon), after Blazkowicz had successfully destroyed its left arm and right leg after it had been summoned at Castle Wolfenstein during World War II. (from Doom wiki) Hayate Ayasaki As a butler, Hayate is capable of all aspects of housework and can even play the violin, but it is his ability in repelling attacks from almost anything, including butlers of other families (despite his bad luck) that makes him a "combat butler". He once demonstrated a skilled use of fire-arms (capable of wielding an MG3 single-handedly) and is essentially invincible with physical prowess far surpassing any normal human being. Hayate once parried a sword thrust easily with just two fingers, and in Volume 8, revealed that doing over 350 one-finger push-ups is part of his daily routine since he was little, among other displays of his strength. At the end of Volume 6, Hayate manages to create an ultimate technique called Hayate no Gotoku (like the wind). Hayate sees Nagi as a child, and has a crush on the more mature Maria. However, he gets really annoyed when Nagi and Maria force him to wear female clothing. In chapter 156, it is revealed that he sleeps three hours a day: studying until 2am, waking up at 5am (the reason that he gets up at 5 is that he thinks it would be unwise to wake up after Maria has done so). In addition to looking poor and seedy, Hayate can also appear to be extremely feminine. He has a girlish face and is good at housework such as cooking and cleaning, which are usually thought to be work for women; he is also very modest and sensitive, all of which contribute to others' perception of him as feminine. This has led to him being forced to wear girls' clothing or cosplay in feminine outfits such as nekomimi, a maid and so on. In episode 36 of the anime, he cosplays as Belldandy from Ah My Goddess. Later on, this female alter-ego is given a name: Hermione Ayasaki (綾崎 ハーマイオニー Ayasaki Hamaioni?). He has been forced to cross-dress at other times, but he is not referred to by his alter-ego's name on these occasions. Although he possesses a wide range of skills, his empathy is very poor, to the point where he often hurts the people around him because he doesn't understand their feelings towards him. He is truly a handicap on dealing with his admirers' feelings towards him. However, Hayate's attitude towards a relationship is actually very positive. Athena taught him that he must be economically strong if he wants to date with a girl. On the other hand, he often unintentionally embarrasses others by reacting wildly at very simple requests. Such as in volume 8, when Hinagiku asks if he wants to take a bath and he thinks that she wants to take a bath together. This may be because of his innocent personality, which often leads him into trouble with other people. It seems that he also has a crush on her. In the following episode (Season 2 Episode 7), Hayate and Hinagiku created a spark when they both accidentally touched each other's hands. They both blush, and Hinagiku rushed out of the house to buy some ice cream because she can't face her crush due to embarrassment. It seems that their feelings for each other have increased. He also has a slight interest in Ayumu after Ayumu hugged Hayate on Valentine's Day, and their feelings have increased after Ayumu gave some suggestions to Hayate on what he should buy for Hinagiku, Maria, and Nagi on Episode 10 of Season 2. He also gave some cookies as a present for Ayumu on White Day because Ayumu had saved Nagi from being killed by the mafia on Episode 15 of Season 2. (from Wikipedia) =Weapons= Melee Chainsaw (Doomguy) The '''chainsaw mutilates enemies close enough to contact. At 600 hits per minute, it is roughly a quadruple-speed fist. It is often used, because it conserves ammo, its "rapid fire" works well on enemies with high pain chance which minimizes damage in melee situations, and because of its gory implications. When picked up, the message is "A Chainsaw! Find some meat!". The TV advertisement for the Super Nintendo port showed numerous instances of the player chainsawing Imps and Demons, intercut with images of butchers at a slaughterhouse/meat factory. Strangely the chainsaw appears to have no discernible reason to be on Phobos as the moon appears to be devoid of plant life. This is parodied in Doom 3 by having a chainsaw shipment being a mistake. Kurotsubaki (Hayate Ayasaki) The Kurotsubaki is a magical sword made by a king who wished for eternal life. whoever is stabbed by the Kurotsubaki will have their soul extracted from their body and placed within the it. Then next person who is stabbed by the Kurotsubaki will have their soul replace the soul inside it, while the prior soul would be transfered over to the person who is being stabbed by the sword. It resembles a black double edged sword that has a rapier-like handguard. Advantage This one is close. Whilst the Doomguy's Chainsaw deals a hefty amount of damage, the fact that Hayate Ayasaki's Kurotsubaki leaves no trace of injury nor damage to a victim's clothes after the victim was stabbed with it, meaning it can penetrate anything (even armor), and that it can swap the victim's soul with the soul trapped in the sword after the victim has been stabbed with it places the Kurotsubaki places it as the winner. Close-Range Shotgun (Doomguy) The shotgun is pump action and holds 8 shells at any one time with a reserve ammo capacity of 80 rounds and fires at 56.8 RPM. It is also the only weapon in the Doomguy's arsenal which allows for firing during reloading. Ammunition for the shotgun is in the form of small packets or large boxes of Shells, as well as deceased Shotgun Zombies. Ammo is generally easy to find, and hence the Shotgun usually serves as his main weapon of choice. The Shotgun also has a "double" shell reload action, allowing for reloading at half the time compared to a normal shotgun carrying the same number of rounds. Beretta M12 (Hayate Ayasaki) The Beretta M12 is a 9×19mm Parabellum caliber submachine gun designed by Beretta. The production started in 1962, the first users were the Italian Carabinieri and the Italian State Police even though in limited number, only in 1978 it was widely issued replacing the old Beretta MAB. Oddly enough in 1962 the Italian Army bought a limited number of Franchi LF57 submachine gun, judged better than the M12 but never issued to the troops, and only in 1992 the M12S2 variant was introduced also if in very limited number. The Italian Air Force, instead, bought a large number of M12S and M12S2 for the airport security units. However the weapon had a higher initial success in the Arab countries and South America. Its debut in combat came during the Tet Offensive in 1968 when the Marines guarding the U.S. embassy in Saigon repelled the assault by the Viet Cong using the Beretta M12. It is also used by various South American and African countries, and made under license in Brazil by Taurus and in Indonesia by PT Pindad. This weapon carries a 40-round clip size with a reserve ammo of 440 rounds and fires at 550 RPM. Mid-Range Chaingun (Doomguy) The Chaingun (also known as the UAC Weapons Division Mach 2 Chaingun) is a good mid range weapon with a high rate of fire. Unlike its predecessor, it has an ammo counter and is considerably more powerful. While the previous chaingun was at best, a light rapid fire weapon that was clearly inferior to the plasma rifle and at best compared to the recently-introduced machine gun, this model is more on par with the plasma gun. This weapon can carry 60 rounds in a drum and 540 reserve ammo and fires at 600 RPM. MG3 (Hayate Ayasaki) The MG3 (German: Maschinengewehr 3; English: Machine Gun 3) is a German general purpose machine gun designed by Rheinmetall AG in 1959. The entire weapon system is an updated version of the famous MG42 universal machine gun that was used by the German Wehrmacht during World War II, sporting differences such as being chambered in 7.62x51mm NATO, a chrome-lined barrel, a new friction ring buffer, an improved feeding mechanism, recalibrated sights and NATO compatibility. Like its predecessor, it keeps its iconic rate of fire of 1200 RPM. This weapon can carry 125 rounds on a box drum and 375 reserve ammo. Advantage Hayate Ayasaki's MG3 takes this easily for its superior accuracy, range, rate of fire, damage-per-second, and greater clip size. Special BFG 9000 + Berserk (Doomguy) The BFG 9000 (abbreviated from the fans call it, the Big Fucking Gun) appears as a large, solid metal gun which fires large balls of green plasma. It is the most powerful weapon in the Doomguy's aresenal. The Berserk powerup (called berserk pack in the manuals) item resembles a regular medikit in a dark gray (rather than white) box. Containing advanced strength enhancers and stimulants, picking one up greatly increases the damage the player inflicts with his fists (ten times normal) and also fills the screen with a gradually decreasing red haze. Note that though the red haze disappears in seconds, the damage boost to fist attacks lasts till the player exits the level or dies. When the pack is picked up it also immediately heals the player's health to 100%, unless a player's health is already 100% or more, in which case there is no change to health level. Hayate No Gotoku - Like a Hurricane (Hayate Ayasaki) This near-death skill was used by Hayate when he gathered all his strength and power to unleash a kamikaze-type attack with flashing speed as the name reads " Like A Hurricane" to save his lady Nagi from an evil giant robot. With its almighty destructive power it renders the users body helpless after use as Hayate felt like every bone in his body broke. Hayate first used it in Hayate No Gotoku!! Episode 3: And The Legend Does Not Start However, it appears to that Hayate has mastered it somewhat, as he appears to be fine after uses it to defeat Yukiji in chapter 70. This suggests that his body can now withstand the strain of the technique, or that he can adjust the intensity of the technique, or both. Explanations and Notes *The Chainsaw is based on the Doom 3 Chainsaw (50) in terms of Damage and Fire rate (600 RPM). *The MG3 is based on the Call of Duty 4 M249 SAW in terms of damage (30) and ammo capacity (1 full clip + 3 reserve full clips) and on real life in terms of fire rate (1200 RPM) and clip size (125 rounds). *The Shotgun is based on the Doom 1 & 2 Shotgun in terms of fire rate (56.8 RPM) and the Doom 3 Shotgun in terms of Damage (15-5 x 13 = 195-65). *The Chaingun is based on the Doom 3 Chaingun *The Beretta M12 is based on the Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 MP7 (35-25) in terms of damage. *The BFG 9000 is based the Doom 1 & 2 BFG 9000 in terms of damage (800) and has a capacity of 5 rounds. *The Berserk heals the Doomguy to 450 health and makes him resistant to damage by 80% *To illustrate Hayate Ayasaki superhuman survivability, he will have 7800 health. He lacks the armor protection that the Doomguy has. *The Doomguy will have 900 health and 900 armor that absorbs 50% of the damage taken for Balancing puposes. *Both can only use their special skills when their near-death (25% of their health or less) and can only use it once *Doomguy's Special Skill lasts for 20 seconds *Hayate Ayasaki's Special Skill lasts for 10 seconds *Hayate Ayasaki's Special Skill causes him to lose 35% of his health after using it *Hayate Ayasaki's Special Skill deals twice the damage of Doomguy's BFG 9000 (1600) Category:Blog posts